left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Millhaven
Millhaven is a military outpost first mentioned in the Left 4 Dead comic'' The Sacrifice, based on the DLC campaign of the same name. Bill, Zoey, Francis, and Louis are taken to Millhaven after they are rescued by the Military at the farmhouse. Once they arrive, the Survivors are woken up and ordered at gunpoint to leave their weapons behind and are marched out of the rescue vehicle where they are met with aggressive military personnel, who immediately do not get along with Francis and threaten to shoot anybody who tries to run away. A military personnel tells them they are going to "testing," which is a series of tests run by a doctor to see if people are Carriers, which Zoey reacts to nervously. The military lock Francis and Louis up in a cell together and sends Zoey and Bill to a doctor. The military personnel guarding Louis and Francis's cell ask them what they saw since they've been fighting "Whiskey Deltas" or "Walking Dead" for two weeks and want to know if the Infected are mutating. It is confirmed that they don't know anything about the Special Infected and the commander of the outpost doesn't believe in the abilities they have, or even of Special Infected at all. Meanwhile, Zoey and Bill are being tested by a doctor to see if they are Carriers, which all four apparently are. The doctor decides to help Bill and Zoey escape while the two guards help Francis and Louis escape after a close encounter with a wandering Witch. They also encounter all the Special Infected (excluding ''Left 4 Dead 2 Specials) and the horde. In Part 3, most (or all) of the Millhaven staff is killed. In The Parish in Left 4 Dead 2, it is stated that the Military is killing off any Carriers of the Infection. This might explain the large amount of dead bodies outside the outpost, unless they are the Infected. However, in The ''Sacrifice ''comic, it seems the military is simply trying to contain the Carriers so they cannot infect others, while testing them to try and get a cure to the Infection. __TOC__ Staff at Millhaven * Major Everly ― the commander of the outpost. Concerned with keeping the base going and refuses to believe reports of Special Infected. Forcefully relieved of command in Part Two. He is killed when a Tank blows up his chopper just as it takes off. * Lt. Mora ― second in command; paranoid of Carriers; relieves Major Everly of command with force due to his concern over the base's safety. He is "left for dead" after an Infected manages to claw off his protective mask, infecting him in the process. His team refuses to pull him back up to higher ground, and he is left to fight alone. In the process of becoming an Infected, he encounters the Survivors and attempts to kill them. Bill quickly punches him to the ground, right before a Tank arrives and decapitates him. * Sergeant Downey ― Lt. Mora's confidant and fellow soldier. (Presumed dead) * Sergeant Hendricks ― part of Lt. Mora's squad who was ignoring orders from Major Everly, Sergeant Hendricks refuses to help Lt. Mora after his commanding officer lost his gas mask and was exposed to the Infected. * Soldier Jeff ― partnered with Annie, guarding the room holding Francis and Louis. Teams up with the two Survivors in the later half of Part Two. Noted with a purple speech bubble when talking in the comic. Leaves the team to rejoin a holdout area in Part Three, but it was overrun by the Infected. (Presumed dead) * Soldier Annie ― partnered with Jeff and also guarding Francis and Louis. Teams up with the two Survivors and takes them to the armory―noted with a red speech bubble when talking in the comic. Leaves the team to rejoin a holdout area in Part Three, but it was overrun by the Infected. She was last seen as the female soldier being attacked by the Infected at the end of Part 3. (Presumed dead) * Soldier Pena ― with Lt. Mora. (Presumed dead) * Soldier Brooks ― with Lt. Mora. (Presumed dead) * Soldier Davis ― with Lt. Mora. (Presumed dead) * Soldier Rivera ― threatens Zoey into giving a saliva sample, is disarmed and cowers from Zoey due to his fear of possible contamination from her―noted with a navy blue speech bubble when talking in the comic (with gas mask on). Going by his speech bubble color, he also seems to be the soldier who punches Francis and tells Zoey they are going to be tested. (Presumed dead) * Unnamed doctor ― in charge of making a cure for the Green Flu, which stops Zoey and Bill from being executed. Fears there may not be any cure at all, and tells the Survivors that they escape together. He is killed by a Smoker while the Survivors attempt to escape the complex with a stolen train. * Nate ― told Jim to put his mask back on when he tries to smoke a cigarette and while Jim was talking got attacked by a Hunter. * Jim ― took off his mask to smoke a cigarette and when his back was turned his partner got attacked by a Hunter. While he was watching, a Smoker grabbed him. There are other unnamed soldiers at the base who are promptly attacked by the Infected in the latter half of Part Two. One was killed by a Witch, and another is seen who has turned into a Boomer and in the start of part three a Smoker-soldier is also seen. Gallery L4dpg38.jpg|Entrance to Millhaven. L4dpg42.jpg|Dumping bodies of infected in a fire. L4dpg40.jpg|The military at Millhaven. L4dpg48.jpg|Francis and Louis's cell. L4dpg58.jpg|Bill and Zoey's cell. L4dpg92.jpg|At the right corner (up),there's a part of the Map of Millhaven Notes * Millhaven is a place where the Military brings Survivors that they think are Carriers. ** It is confirmed that the original Survivors are Carriers. * Testing is a test to see if the Survivors are immune. * The armored suits with gas masks they wear mean they believe the Infection might be or is airborne. * Soldiers at Millhaven don't know anything about Special Infected. This may be because most of them have never left Millhaven once they got there. * It is confirmed by the Doctor that since the Infection mutates daily, there is most likely no cure for it. However, he refuses to reveal that to anyone else other than the survivors. * The soldiers at Millhaven have only kept the Survivors alive because they believe the doctor can or will find a cure. The doctor believes once they find out he is unable to make a cure, (as it is impossible anyways), that they will execute all of them, including himself, as he is also a Carrier - Due to the high infectivity and his work revolving around creating a cure, it is safe to assume that, since he also carries the virus, but shows no symptoms. * The unusual name "Millhaven" is likely a reference to the famed Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds song, "The Curse of Millhaven". * Millhaven is also mentioned by graffiti in the custom campaign, Gas Fever (since the campaign takes place after The Sacrifice (comic). ru:Милхейвен Category:Locations Category:The Sacrifice Category:Left 4 Dead